Bendito presente de aniversário
by Fkake
Summary: Bônus  - O caderno diário de Inuyasha e Diário de Higurashi Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Bendito presente de aniversário.

_Bônus - O caderno diário de Inuyasha e Diário de Higurashi Kagome._

18 de Outubro. – 22:01.

Não foi como se eu houvesse me esquecido do aniversário de namoro, eu nunca me esqueceria disso, não sou louco, tenho amor a minha vida, Kagome me esfolaria vivo, arrancaria meus órgãos e venderia no mercado negro, seria inevitável, ela acabaria com a minha raça da pior forma possível, da forma mais agressiva, da forma mais... mais... tenho calafrios de imaginar que ela faria comigo se eu esquecesse nosso aniversario de namoro.

O meu aniversário de namoro é daqui... 2 dias, e não faço idéia o que dar para a minha namorada, até perguntei para o Miroku, ele me sugeriu um vibrado... eu soquei ele até a Sango me segurar.

Nota – espancar mais Miroku quando Sango não estiver por perto.

Mas o fato é que eu não faço idéia do que dar para ela, quem sabe um vestido, melhor não, meu gosto é horrível, ela ia odiar.

Perfume?

E se ela pensar que eu não gosto do perfume que ela usa e ficar ofendida?

Calcinha?

Ela vai pensar que estou com segundas intenções, não que eu não esteja, mas a coisas que minha namorada não precisa saber que eu penso.

Cacetada, que eu posso dar para essa criatura, droga, porque escolher um presente para namorada é tão complicado?

Uma pulseira?

Não vai dar certo, aquele gato gordo da casa dela vai estragar a pulseira dela, sinto isso.

Droga!

Para melhorar (sarcasmo) estou recorrendo ao meu diário para ele me dar uma luz para um presente, como se ele de repente fosse virar o diário do livro Câmara Secreta – Serie Harry Potter – a onde o Harry bate mor papo esperto com o diário, e me fez me perguntar, quem tomou chá de cogumelo, Harry ou o diário, não que eu não goste do livro, na verdade amo essa serie, mas é que, um diário homicida foi um tanto quanto, sei lá, estranho, mas devo admitir que foi legal a luta com o Basilisco, mais legal no livro que no filme, pois sinceramente acho que estavam economizando no segundo filme do Harry Potter, já que ficou uma porcaria com aqueles efeitos especiais, mil vezes mais o livro!

Caramba estou conversando com o meu diário novamente, isso é meio esquizofrênico, será que preciso de nova terapia?

Ah que se dane, vou tomar um banho e pensar em algo para Kagome, tenho dois dias ainda... será que ela ia gostar de ganhar um shampoo?

Quem sabe um sabonete?

20 de Outubro – 2:59 da madrugada.

Hoje fui com Kagome no shooping, dando aquelas sondadas, sabe, ver se o olho dela brilhava para algum objeto material inanimado que estivesse em meu poder de aquisição, bom, estávamos nós na praça de alimentação e o olho dela brilhou para ir comer um Burgue King, infelizmente eu não tenho grana suficiente para comprar o Burgue King para ela.

O lanche eu posso pagar, mas a empresa não tem como.

Então fomos ao cinema, ela amou o filme, Alice no país das maravilhas... bom, eu não posso dar a o Johnny Deep para ela, por mais que ela diga que ele é o melhor ator do mundo e tudo mais, passei o resto do caminho até a casa dela mal humorado, odeio quando a minha namorada fica falando de outro homem, não pode, eu tenho que ser o único em seus pensamentos.

Quando chegamos na casa dela, ela pediu para eu esperar na sala, subiu correndo e voltou uma caixa, e falou:

- Seu presente.

Ela estava sorrindo lindamente, então eu abri o presente e o encanto acabou.

- Um relógio Kagome?

- Para você parar de se atrasar.

Ela fudeu com a porra do encanto!

- Eu nunca me atraso, é você que chega cedo demais.

- Você vem em buscar em casa a maioria das vezes que saímos.

Ela pegou, mas eu não ia deixar ela sair vitoriosa nisso.

- Eu chegaria mais cedo se não soubesse que você leva duas vidas para se arrumar.

Ela estreitou os olhos nervoso e tomou o relógio.

- Ótimo, não aceite o presente.

Tomei o presente dela, afinal que está dado está dado e não adianta reclamar.

- Obrigado.

Falei colocando o relógio, a expressão dela suavizou e ela sorriu.

- Não por isso.

- Não trouxe presente.

- Eu sei que você não comprou nada ainda.

- Como sabe?

- Não sabia, mas agora sei.

PORRA SEMPRE CAIU NISSO!

Então ela sorriu e me beijou.

Bom, tenho que pensar em algo para dar a ela, mas o que desgraça?

O que eu posso dar para essa namorada perfeita que eu tenho, nada é bom o suficiente, nada vai agrada-la o suficiente, o que?

Vou dormir.

**### - ###**

**N.A. – oi pessoinha, eu falei que ia fazer um bônus não ia?**

**Aqui está ele, é uma continuação direta e pequena, eu ia dar ela apenas para Tracy, Aline e Mille, que foram as que ficaram me bajulando (mais que as outras) para eu fazer a continuação, bom, aqui está.**

**O FINAL AQUI VOCÊ ESCOLHE **

**Já que é um bônus, vou deixar vcs escolherem que querem no final**

**- encontro romântico?**

**- uma jóia?**

**- uma roupa?**

**- um sapato?**

**- o vibrado que o Miroku sugeriu? (ignorem)**

**Esperando recados me falando que vocês querem. **

**A todos que me deixaram recados, quero que saibam que eu leio todos, pois aparece no meu email quando aqui tem reviews nova, ou seja, sempre vejo... pf, comentem. **

**Ficou uma bosta isso eu sei, mas eu prometi fazer. **


	2. Chapter 2

20 de Outubro – 23:56

Finalmente consegui definir o presente da Kagome, mas como eu só defini hoje quase as seis da tarde, hoje de manha eu já havia ligado para ela para avisar que íamos jantar juntos, pizza, pois ela ama pizza, então fomos a uma pizzaria... seria estranho irmos a uma biblioteca e pedir pizza.

Então fomos a pizza, eu dei flores a ela quando a fui buscar em casa, depois dela me apertar falando fofinho e Souta me perguntar quando eu havia ficado tão gay, fomos a pizzaria.

Lá ela me disse que precisamos mesmo comemorar um ano dela me aturando, pois, de acordo com ela, se não me amasse tanto teria fugido com o Bankotsu.

Ela sempre fode com a porra do clima.

Falando nisso, o irmão do Bankotsu, aquele traste do Jakotsu, estava na pizzaria, para a minha tristeza, ele sentou com a gente, mesmo eu deixando claro que eu estava comemorando com a minha NAMORADA o nosso ANIVERSÁRIO de NAMORO.

Ele não foi embora mesmo assim... e perguntou para Kagome qual era o meu desempenho na cama... e ficou me zuando por que eu não fui para o finalmente com a Kagome ainda, precisei lembrar ele que tínhamos 17 anos e toda uma vida para frente e que eu não me preocupava em ir para os finalmente com a Kagome tão rápido, porque de qualquer forma ela seria a mãe dos meus filhos.

Ela achou fofo e me apertou.

Ele achou fofo e me apertou também.

Malditos!

Feh, não é porque eu não tenho presa que significa que eu não quero... mas eu sei esperar... pelo dessa vez eu sei.

Nota: não ficar falando coisas desse tipo com o Jakotsu por perto.

Falando em nota me lembrei que tenho que bater no Miroku, amanha eu resolvo isso.

Voltando ao meu presente de aniversário...

Estou conversando com esse caderno do mal novamente.

Dane-se.

Sobre o presente eu tive um luz divina que surgiu do nada essa tarde no shopping, estava caminhando procurando algo para comprar, estava desesperado, cogitei na idéia do Miroku, mas o gelo na minha espinha anunciando que a Kagome me mataria caso eu desse um vibrado a ela me fez desistir da idéia.

Bom, lá estava eu lindo e maravilhoso, todo pomposo no shopping, foi quando eu a vi, uma corrente, com uma bolinha de vidro roxinha, entre na loja e perguntei sobre o colar, Shikon no Tama, comprei na hora.

Entreguei para ela agora pouco quando fui deixa-la em casa, ela me abraçou falando que era lindo e pediu para eu colocar nela, combinou com a Kagome, delicado igual e quase tão lindo quando ela.

Ela disse que gostou, espero que realmente tenha gostado, se ela não gostou ela é uma ótima atriz, bom, ela foi apaixonada por mim tanto tempo e nunca suspeitei, então ela deve ser boa atriz... ou eu sou muito burro.

Por que me veio a voz da Sango em minha mente dizendo "você que é burro" ?

Melhor eu ir dormir.

Mas antes vou entrar no MSN e contar detalhadamente como foi meu jantar romântico com a Kagome... com a participação do Jakotsu fazendo perguntas ordinárias, para a Sango, pois ela me disse que eu se eu não contasse detalhadamente a noite para ela, eu ia apanhar.

Eu não tenho medo da Sango...

Tenho medo das coisas pesadas e pontudas que ela poderá jogar em mim amanha.

Fui.

**###-##**

N.A. - E ai!

Bom, está ai o bonus da fic como prometido, espero que gostem.

Ficou um lixo.

Eu sei.

Como sempre.

Mas tudo bem eu supero.

A todos que deixaram recado:

**love kouga**

**Srta Kagome (que ficou brava comigo sem motivos)**

**Ayame Gawaine**

**Virgo Nyah**

**Mille**

**Ladie – Tracy (como se houve mais Ladie's por aqui xD... tb odiei a luta do Harry)**

**-x- Aline L. -x-**

Muito obrigada!

Amo vcs!

s2

xD


End file.
